elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
FW - GohanLSSJ2
Welcome to my domains! This page will introduce you to the world I have crafted, taking the Elfen Lied basic storyline and mashing both Anime and Manga, while adding, at the same time, a pair of siblings both radically different, and at the same time strangely similar, to the tormented souls that inhabit the Maple House. The name of this story? Elfen Lied: Children Of Destruction. WARNING! This story contains strong language, as well as extremely graphic content (Essentially, what you'd expect to see in your average Elfen Lied). May include lemons. This story iscurrently in the process of being revamped. Once done, it'll be available on FanFiction.net, and the Archive Of Our Own. The story Summary: The story is in essence a complete retelling of Elfen Lied, however, aside from that, it's a crossover with, perhaps, the one series you'd expect the least to cross it with: Dragon Ball Z. Far from mixing both worlds, this story revolves around Son Gohan, who, after an unknown catastrophe brings about the end of his world, manages to escape its destruction, while saving Goten, his little brother. He is found, broken, bleeding and barely alive by Kouta and Yuka, alongside the mysterious pink-haired girl soon to be called Nyuu. The story the goes to retell the series, adding events both complementing and unrelated to the canon Elfen Lied. Further Details As far as Gohan's characterization goes... We all know that the well adjusted confident-but-shy Gohan from the DB-canon would fit in this story like a Marty Stu. So, to fix that up and balance the story; Gohan's unlimited potential and god-like powers are held back by the crippling traumas of his childhood. (Yes, the Namek fiasco and the Cell games, in this version at least, do take its toll on the boy's Sanity) This makes him unwilling to unleash his powers. This Gohan also suffer from a series of personality disorders, including low self-esteem and a duo of alternate personalities, each darker than the other, making him more similar to Lucy that we are initially led to believe. Original Characters Gohan's split personalities: ''Oniari: ''This split personality was the result of the intense grief and guilt Gohan felt surrounding the events of the Cell games, in which Goku died, and after which he refused to be resurrected. During the games, as Gohan achieved the Super Saiyan 2 transformation, he became cold and sadistic, enjoying every moment of his torture of Cell. The horror of this realization made him alienate himself from his Saiyan nature, leading to the origin of Oniari, a persona Gohan created as an attempt to escape the guilt over his father's death, as well as a shield to deflect his own darkness. This personality is more prone to emerge anytime Gohan is reminded of his worst memories. Its personality is that of a detached, pragmatic, arrogant (to the point of believing himself a physical God), cold-blooded and sadistic warrior, he enjoys to taunt and humilliate his opponents (Shown when he battled Lucy and never ceased to dominate her, both verbally and physically). Unlike Gohan's main personality, Oniari shows neither hesitation nor restraint in the use of his titanic power. His interactions with Gohan can vary wildly, ranging from taunts and insults (Oniari has a penchant for calling him "wimp"), to suddenly helping him settle down in Maple House (This, of course, is due to his own selfish reasons). ''Makai: ''If Gohan dislikes Oniari, then he utterly despises Makai. Makai's origin, unlike Oniari's, is not stemmed from Gohan's childhood traumas, far from it, the origins of this monster are much darker... (To be continued later) His personality is, in essence, that of a blood-thirsty demonic lunatic. Makai is a monster, plain and simple, living only to cause mayhem and suffering. He is constantly attacking Gohan's psyche, be it with insults or taunts to straight up mind-rape, trying to break him one more time to finally reach full control of him. The only thing keeping him from utterly destroying the boy's already broken psyche is Oniari, who as mentioned before, is one of Gohan's defense mechanisms (Though once again, Oniari is just keeping Gohan's remaining sanity for his own selfish reasons). Other Characters: ''Kazegawa: ''A scientist from the Diclonius Research Institute. He, unlike most other scientists, is opposed to the cruel experiments done to the Diclonius girls, and does his best to try and make their lives in captivity as bearable as he possibly can. (Which isn't much, by the way...). ''Silpelit Number 11 a.k.a. Juuichi: ''One of the many Silpelits held in Kakuzawa's Diclonius Research Institute. Unlike many of the girls held there, she exhibits a cocky and haughty personality, showing a pride in her Diclonius hertiage unseen in other silpelits. She endures all the terrible experiments with a proud defiance, decided to show everyone her endurance and strength. ''Naoko: ''The most popular girl on Gohan, Nana and Mayu's class. She's the resident "Alpha Bitch" and a foil for Mayu and Nana. Seeks Gohan's affections, but the methods she employs will backfire spectacularly... Others yet to come... Final Notes The Elfen Lied universe and anything related to it is owned by Lynn Okamoto (Manga) and Mamoru Kanbe, ARMS Corporation, VAP (Anime). Dragon Ball Z and it's characters are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support official releases! Category:Fanworks Category:Article